crewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Wiki format and policies
Potential Code of Conduct Content Curse words and ignoring admins are abundant here, I just saw a blog response where someone called someone else a fat rat's scat, while humorous really shouldn't be done here. What are thoughts for potential content for a future Code of Conduct here? *No foul language directed at someone (a definition of foul would be needed) *No excessive use of foul language (already a rule, can be implemented in the CoC) *If an admin tells you to stop doing something, stop doing it *Talk pages are to be used for only about improving the article itself *''(add more here)'' (See below for updated CoC list) :I wouldn't necessarily consider swearing a serious violation unless it's pretty extreme. That's a judgment call. Maybe we should crack down on that more. However, if name-calling is directed at another user, I consider that to be worse and will issue warnings against it. ::Will alter it then, this is why I put a definition of foul is needed. Limiting it to name-calling makes sense since Natasha swore and is being directly quoting while swearing on the Rainicorns page. How does the change I made above sound? :::To be clear, "excessive" use of foul language (even if not part of name-calling) is actually already a violation of our current written rules. I just haven't enforced that, yet, but it could be part of the code of conduct. Also, I want "trolling" added to the list of conduct violations, with "trolling" defined as "anything done for the purpose of provoking angry or negative reactions from others." I've let those kinds of things go on for too long because I didn't want to police what goes on in user blogs and chat. But now I realize that if we allow user blogs to be part of the wiki, then we ought to be responsible for preventing the level of discussion from being dragged down into the mud. This wiki is for people who want to gather and share information about the show -- not some random message board. :To be honest, I dread coming here to see blogs by users because there is so much negativity. :Opinions, debates, and some arguments I can understand. But the blogs are just full of 'trolling', even the images uploaded by some are just used to troll and cause anger. -- Sky (talk) 14:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Not only that but some of those pictures are uploaded here and then only used once, while they mostly are just uploaded here to incite anger. :::Right, you're talking about image macros, those pictures some people use instead of writing a message. I dislike them, but should we officially ban them? Anyway, let me have a try at rewording/expanding what's written in the code of conduct: *'No personal attacks, threats, or name-calling directed at other people' *'No excessive use of adult language.' You will probably not be blocked for swearing a few times, but you may be in violation of the code of conduct if an admin considers your use of language to be excessive. **'Do not post images with adult language or offensive content.' Because images appear in our new files gallery, it's important to keep them clean. Further, offensive images are often used for spamming, trolling, or vandalism, so they will not be tolerated. *'No spamming', which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. *'No trolling', where "trolling" is defined as performing actions for the purpose of provoking angry or negative reactions from other people. *'Do not impersonate other users.' *'Do not spread false information about other users.' *'Do not support or encourage vandalism', on this on any other wiki. *If an admin tells you to stop doing something, stop doing it. Privacy and safety *For your own safety, it's recommended that you not to post personal information about yourself, such as your school or home address. Remember, anything written on any page of this wiki can be read by anyone on the internet. So please consider that before posting. Let me know what you think. (The thing about talk pages I agree with, but it should be added to our manual of style instead, since it deals with page format.) ::::On the subject of image macros, idk if we should ban them per se... maybe require them to remove them after short while after if they aren't in use or even I guess we could leave that to the potential... ::::I altered the wording tiny bit and added an oxford comma in your list, so I like how this sounds now... though should the last one be changed from admin to moderator? We can then define that further and put that mods can only do this in chat or something like that? :::::Well, chat moderators have authority over chat. Admins have authority on the whole wiki. If that needs to be clarified, we could note it somewhere. :::::::Here, I made a conduct banner to use for those conducting in a manner against the code. ::::::::Politely trolling people is still allowed, I hope? For without trolls the wiki-expierence would fall back greatly. :::::::::why!? why does everyone love trolls so freaking much!? ::::::::::"Politely trolling" is an oxymoron, though it would appear that it could be, to a certain extent. :::::::::::It's either trolling or it isn't. And if it is, it would be a violation of this code of conduct, if we implement it. I added another point to the proposed code, saying that encouraging or supporting vandalism on any wiki is not allowed. the template looks pretty good, although I'd rewrite some of the awkward grammar in the second sentence. Anyway, I'd like to push this code of conduct forward, so if anybody has further changes, additions or arguments, post them here. ::::::::::::With the above definition of trolling, yes any form of trolling won't be allowed, huzzah. Did you already rewrite it? If you feel it is good enough then it should be made into an article now, we can continue editing it after anyways just in case. Also what should the punishment be for breaking these? I assume minimal until several offenses have been reached, I've mentioned before (elsewhere) that we should have a page for those who get banned (temp or perm) so we can keep track of it, it would also list when someone's ban gets lifted (since the chat mods can't set a timer on a ban). This way we could keep track of how many offenses someone's accrued. ::::::::::::Yeah, regarding punishment, violating the code of conduct would be the same as violating any other rules. It would be up the admins to determine the severity of the violation and respond accordingly. I wanted to propose a rewrite of a section of the rules page to explain everything more clearly. I'll do so on this page in the section below. :::::::::::::That lack of consistency though is my issue, where one admin may block a user for three days for breaking a certain rule, another may block that same user for that same rule for two months. :I added a couple of things that might be important (in the gray box above). First, I want to ban images with offensive language on them. Reasons are stated above. Second, I also added a rule about impersonating or slandering others. Also, I added a "safety and privacy" section which contains not rules, but some advice. Let me know if you agree or disagree with any of the above. OK, it's up at crews:Code of Conduct. Just because it's up, doesn't mean it can't still be revised, though. I encourage anyone with suggestions to post them here. :Of course, and I will add it to the header navigation bar